Kinjo Miyuki
Kinjo Miyuki is a teammate to Tsukuyomi Daiki and Maruyama Botan. Her sensei was Shi. Created by RurikoTsukuyomi of fanfiction.net. Background Kinjo Miyuki was born into a strict family, where physical punishments were common. The Kinjo Clan was known for their ocular Kekkei Genkai, but there were only a few Kinjo who got the trait. Miyuki was one of them and was forced to wear a headband over her eyes for the Kekkei Genkai was always present in the eyes. As a child, Miyuki was often punished if she did not receive the highest grades of her class. She often fell behind Daiki in the class of Taijutsu, earning her family's disrespect. As soon as she pulled her grades, she graduated with her friends, Daiki and Botan. When Daiki suggested they kill their abusive sensei, Shi, Miyuki agreed right away and in fact killed her family the night before they killed their sensei, leaving her the last remaining Kinjo on the planet. In Part I, Miyuki's Kekkei Genkai is put to use to when she is sent to torture Tsukuyomi Akira. Although Miyuki's power is strong, she doesn't necessarily like using it. In Part II, Miyuki is present during Daiki's defeat against Kuromura Kotaro. Although Miyuki extremely dislikes Kotaro, she joins Daiki as his subordinate, proving to be a worthy ally. In Part III, Miyuki and Daiki marry, having three children and only one of them taking on her Kekkei Genkai, that child being Kimiko, the youngest. Her eldest child, Kazuhiko, takes on Daiki's cannibalism. Personality Miyuki is a stoic kunoichi for the most part. Some of her emotions are hard to tell due to the headband around her eyes, hiding her Kekkei Genkai. Miyuki seems to be a bit cold-hearted and cruel as well, uncaring of whether it is adult or child, she will attack to defend most of the time. However, after she has kids, Miyuki seems to show a much more motherly side of herself, taking very good care of her children. Unfortunately, her relationship with Daiki was only to increase his clan number, not so much of a love relationship, but she does not hate Daiki and in fact respects him. As for Botan, Miyuki was a bit saddened by his absence, but knew it was for the best and did not go after him. As for Kotaro, Miyuki takes a quick disliking to him, but only put up with him because Daiki did. Miyuki knows he's powerful, however, and will not go against anything he wishes. Appearance Miyuki wears a white clothed headband, with the Awegakure symbol X-ed out, over her eyes. Her hair is dark magenta and cut in a bob with two long locks framing her face that hang over her headband. Miyuki, like Daiki, keeps the same outfit throughout the series: A pure white jacket that only covers her breasts and has wrist length sleeves, magenta flower patterns on it. She also wears a magenta sash around her waist and white pants that are slightly puffed from being stuffed into her black high heeled boots. Her lips are painted black. Abilities Miyuki has a special Kekkei Genkai that her clan is known for. When her eyes are revealed, it is activiated immediately. It sucks the victim into the worst experience that have been in, or the user has been in, projecting it in front of them torturously. It only lasts as long as Miyuki's eyes meet theirs. It does not work on the blind nor if her eyes are covered or blocked from her victims sight. Miyuki is not very good in Taijutsu, mostly with the hitting part, but she can block pretty good. She's also skilled in ninjutsu and Genjutsu, but particularly using her Kekkei Genkai. Trivia *Miyuki's name is equivalent to: Silence of deep snow; indicates a quiet, peaceful, and serene character. *She marries Daiki in part II and has three children: Kazuhiko, Arisu, and Kimiko. *Her favorite food is apples while her least favorite is sushi. *Miyuki's hobbies are listening peaceful music that lulls her to sleep and yoga. *Miyuki wishes to fight Kuromura Kotaro. *She has completed 200 missions: 2 S-rank, 4 A-rank, 56 B-rank, 100 C-rank, and 38 D-rank. *Miyuki's favorite word is "please". Category:DRAFT